


All Together in the End

by Skeith154



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Battle, Demon army, Last Stand, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeith154/pseuds/Skeith154
Summary: Callum stands on the gate watching the Demons as they swarm towards the castle.  Creatures of Darkness unleashed on the Pentarchy. Callum doesn't stand alone however, all those people closest to him, Friend or Foe, have come to help fend off the darkness.





	All Together in the End

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this up on a whim. I have a thing for Last stands and final battles. I'm still pretty new to writing and wouldn't mind some criticism.

Callum stood on the the Gate leading into the castle. He watched the dark swarms heading towards his home. The town around the castle had been evacuated into the castle already but the hordes of dark monsters smashing through homes still brought sorrow to Callums heart. They came in all shapes and sizes. Some no bigger then a human or elf and other that could rival Arch dragons in length or height. All were focused on the death of Humanity. As far as Callum knew, the entire pentarchy had been caught, with a different army for each kingdom. Death had come. As far as He knew, Xadia was unaffected. the Lava Border had some kind of magic in it that repelled the creatures. Callum guessed that if the Elves and Dragons wanted Humanity removed as a threat, they only had to wait. Zym would've come though, they were friends. He hadn't.  
Callum assumed that the Dragon King had been withheld some how and in the end it wouldn't have mattered. One adolescent dragon wouldn't have changed anything.

Callum looked around. Rayla, his Rayla was at his side. her hand holding his, tight and worried. Further down the wall Claudia and Soren discussed some matter. They had come a long way, thought they had not fixed their issues with Viren. Speaking of Viren, He had returned to Katolis with Aaravos, and offered his head to Ezran. Kind sweet Ezran had forgiven Him, and even reinstated him as High Mage. Callum could see him talking with Aaravos in the courtyard. Amaya was there too, with Gren. those two... Callum had some idea of how far they'd advanced as 'Friends'. They would fight all the harder to keep each other alive.

Amaya was directing the troops for the coming defense. She would not give up her home without a fight. Further in, Callum could spot Ezran talking with Corvus, He had really taken to the Tracker. Oddly, He had also taken to Runaan as well. the Master Assassin was near by leaning against a wall. He had been freed from the coin VIren had trapped him in. His arm... couldn't have been saved. That doesn't seem to have actually affected him all that much, aside from adjusting his fighting style. Runaan had become rather protective of Ezran, Callum wasn't sure where that had come from. Perhaps some form of guilt? He didn't Know.

Never the less, time was up. Callum called out to the others. Everyone took up positions pre-chosen before battle. Rayla and Callum would defend the gate with Soren and Claudia. Amaya and Gren along side Aaravos would defend the courtyard. Soldiers filed onto the walls and took up regiments in the court yard, Swords, Spears and bows at the ready. Viren took a place in a tower, were he would reign spells down on vital targets with the Sun Primal stone He had been given. Callum had gifted Viren and Claudia with Primal stones he picked up in Xadia. Sun for Viren and Ocean for Claudia. Ezran was shooed in side the keep with every Crown Guard aside from Soren. Runaan and Corvus took up position in front of the Keep doors. They wouldn't let anyone get through.

The Dark Beasts hit the wall like a wave. The smaller creatures climbed up the stone walls without issue, The bigger creatures just hopped over and into the court yard. Thus was battle joined.

Archers sniped as many targets as they could, but were forced to switch to swords before long, Aaravos channeled magic to the entire army, granting them magic weapons that more easily killed the dark Demons.  
Amaya, Gren and their soldiers fought with the bravery that was expected of them. On the walls and gates Callum, Rayla, Soren and Claudia battled for life and to protect those they loved. Spells of Ocean and Sky whipped and blasted darkness off walls, while Soren's two handed sword cleaved demons in half and Rayla sliced foes with precision and skill. Viren focused on the largest targets, hoping to reduce the strain on the Troops. A single 30foot tall demon would slap men aside and break formations with ease. 

Their efforts were for naught. There were to many, far, far to many. In short order the demons controlled the walls, Callum and Rayla were alone, Rayla couldn't keep up her fast paced fighting style forever.  
Callum called down Winds, Lightning, Ice storms and more and yet it just wasn't enough. Callum called for a retreat, into the courtyard. Rayla and Soren cut a path and the four escaped.   
Down in the courtyard was utter chaos. The demons kept coming, and soon the Defenders were low on soldiers. Callum stopped casting spells for a moment and tried to take in the situation.

He was behind a thin line of soldiers selling their lives in his defense, His precious Rayla fighting as though she were 5 elves not just one, but he could see her breath coming deep and quick. She was tiring.  
Amaya had been wounded by a particularly large demon, a spike sticking out of her belly. Gren was fending the beast off as best he could. 

Callum had heard a cry from Claudia on his left, She was holding the stump of her left arm, blooding pouring out of the wound. Soren had tried to shield her with his own body and was dragged to the ground by monsters intent of mauling him to death. Callum didn't even get a chance to react. Blasts of Fire brought death to the demons assaulting His children. Viren had rushed to their side. There is very little as powerful as a Father protecting his children. The Demons learned that lesson well. 

Behind Callum there was a new commotion, in the direction of the Keep. It seems as though the Dark Horde had scale the cliff side and walls much like Rayla had done a year ago. Thus caught off guard, the Keep had been invaded. Little Ezran was out in the court yard now, his Crown Guard dying inside to protect him. Runaan and Corvus had taken up his defense as Demons poured through the open doors. They had vastly different fighting styles and yet were united in Purpose. No one would touch Ezran until they were dead.

Aaravos was also tiring, the Archmage was amazingly powerful yet even he could not keep up with the demands place on him. Spell after spell cast to keep his comrades alive and fighting, but he was slowing down. Callum could see the plain truth. They were lost. 

A massive Dark Demon, A goat like creature with black feathery wings, and a black flame between it's huge curling horns, 30 feet tall, stamped into the courtyard and bashed aside that all too thin line of soldiers.  
Rayla scurried to Callum's side, she was exhausted, nevertheless she raised her blades and prepared to face down the abomination. She would die to save Callum. The beast reared back, preparing to smash a massive fist into the Mage and the Warrior. Callum wouldn't leave Rayla, wouldn't leave his friends and family either. So he stood there with a spell on his lips, drawing runes in the sky. He'd die with Rayla and the others if that's all that was left. 

They were all together in the end.

Sol-Regem slamming into the side of the Beast.... was not what Callum could have expected to happen. the massive Arch Dragon of the Sun easily dispatched the demon. With a bellow of rage, the dragon blasted a swath of demons with fire and proceeded to clear the court yard. In fact Callum could see dragons of all shapes and colors in the Sky. Including Zym, the Young Sky dragon was barely the size of a large dog, but he could still summon lightning from the sky. It wasn't just dragons though, there were Elves as well, Oceanwave, Earthblood, Moonshadow, Sunfire and even a few Startouch. the Elven army had come up behind the demons and started to destroy them. With the dragons supporting the the castle defenders, the demons were routed quickly.

Zym had summoned the entirety of the Xadian military forces to the aid of the Pentarchy. He had come for his friends. With Xadian reinforcements, Katolis was able to survive. However Ezran and Zym made plans to provide support to the other 4 kingdoms, and it wasn't long before a combined army of Humanity and Xadia was on the road. Callum had joined them, determined to see this through. For the first time in over a thousand years, Humans, Elves and Dragon fought together. With Rayla at his side and his friends behind him.

They were all Together, only there was no end in sight.  
Just a future to fight for.


End file.
